Harry Potter et le coeur de l'eau
by Lorolail
Summary: Harry Potter est myope, nous sommes tous au courant.. Mais je suis certaine que vous ne vous en doutiez pas à ce point! En effet il a ignoré Célia, qui suit pourtant le moidre de ses faits et gestes depuis 5 ans... Quand enfin, il ouvrira les yeux et renc
1. Chapter 1

**Avant propos** : Voici une fiction de ma création, le point de vue change à chaque chapitre (du moins au début), passant de Célia à Harry Potter. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction, mais juste avant je tiens à préciser que cette fic est basée sur ce qu'il manque, je trouve et ce n'est que mon opinion, dans les Harry Potter, c'est-à-dire : la tranquillité et l'amour, alors pour les amateurs d'actions non stop...Je suis pas sur que ça vous plaise... De l'action, il y en a, mais plus tard ! Voili ! Bonne lecture !  
C'est ma première fanfic, donc veillez ne pas trop la critiquer sévèrement, car je n'écris pas pour que ce soit une oeuvre littéraire, mais j'écris par passion... Merci !

**Chapitre 1 : Où es tu ?**

Ca y est, une nouvelle année à Poudlard peut enfin commencer, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais... Ces vacances furent ennuyantes à vrai dire, surtout loin de "mon prince charmant" comme dirait Samantha. J'avais hâte de retourner à Poudlard, ma seconde maison, où se trouve aussi mon chéri que j'aime depuis tant d'années. Je me trouvais à présent dans la grande salle dont la voûte étoilée étincelait de plus belle. J'étais à ma table, mais je n'apercevais pas celui dont je m'éprenais.

Alors alors... Où est-il ? Il doit bien être quelque part voyons... Poulet, poulet... (J'ai l'habitude d'appeler "Poulet" ce que je recherche) Où es-tu ? Bon tant pis, autant y aller un bon coup...

Célia ! Mais que fais-tu debout sur ta chaise ! Redescends immédiatement ! Arrête de me faire honte ! Célia ! Bon sang, Drago vient de t'apercevoir ! Et voilà, une fois de plus il va me prendre pour la dernière des idiotes en compagnie d'une véritable andouille...

Ok, c'est bon, panique pas, je me rassois !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

Disons seulement que je zieutais la salle à la recherche de...de...de mon beau brun !

Celou ! J'espérais que les vacances t'auraient remis les idées en place ! Potter est un prétentieux, débile et qui se croit intelligent, et pour clore le tout, il est laid.

Et voilà, ça c'est tout Samantha. Samantha, c'est ma meilleure amie. En fait, on est inséparable. Seulement, niveau goûts masculin : on est carrément l'opposé. Elle, ça fait des années qu'elle est sous le « charme irrésistible » (citation de Sam') de Drago Malefoy. Or moi, je suis sous l'emprise de ce beau brun, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux vert amande, sa bouche fine et radieuse, son nez si mignon... Je m'emporte ! Je suis donc follement amoureuse de Harry Potter ! Bien sûr, il n'y a que Sam' qui est au courant. Si je le disais à tout le monde, imaginez la catastrophe... Je suis à Serpentard ! Et bien entendu, il a fallu qu'il aille à Gryffondor, maison la plus détestée chez nous. Même Poufsouffle aurait été mieux...

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Or, mon dieu il n'est toujours pas là ! Je ne le trouve pas ! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ! Pendant les vacances ! Un monstre venu de... chez Hagrid ! Hein ! Bon, calme et réflexion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Il veut que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou quoi ! Ah ! Le voilà ! Wahou... Hum, il ne s'est pas gâché pendant les vacances... Mais qui est la jeune fille à côté de lui !   
Sam' ! Sam' !  
Quoi ?  
Sam', c'est qui la fille à côté de Harry ? demandais-je sur un ton alarmant.  
Euh...attends voir... Ah ! C'est Granger ! me répondit calmement Sam' .  
Tu rigoles ? C'est pas Hermione cette fille !  
Ben si.

Mouais...je ne suis pas convaincue... Hermione est plutôt jolie, mais elle, on la repère de loin avec ses cheveux en broussailles. Un peu comme les miens quand je viens de me les laver...Or là, c'est vraiment une super jolie fille, qui se dirige avec Harry vers la table des Gryffondor, avec les cheveux bien coiffés, de jolies boucles d'oreilles et tout et tout... Il va falloir attendre la fin du repas pour voir qui se cache derrière l'identité de cette...  
Hé Célia ! Tu rêves de ton prince charmant ? demanda une voix sinistre et grave, interrompant mes pensées.

Arf arf arf, mon dieu quel humour alarmant drago... Mais bon il faut que je fasse bonne figure, pour remonter le coup de tout à l'heure.

Très drôle Drago, il faudrait déjà que j'en ai un...

Facile, tu l'as devant toi !

Sam' me fusilla du regard. Est-ce que j'y peux quelque chose moi, si Malefoy s'intéresse de près à moi ? Je ne lui répond pas, pas la peine de mettre de l'engrais dans les plantes, comme dirait Sam'. Ma situation est déjà assez coriace comme ça.


	2. Dans les choux

Merci beaucoup greg83 pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! En effet mes premiers chapitres sont très courts, finalement ce sont plus des petites scènes. Donc voici le deuxième, qui est tout aussi court que le premier, j'essaierai de poster plusieurs chapitre en même temps mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas habituée à ce site et vu que mon anglais n'est pas merveilleux... Donc voili, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, je m'en excuse, je suis une quiche en orthographe, je fais de mon mieux. Après il devrait y en avoir moins puisqu'on m'en a corrigé une partie mais vraisemblablement je l'aurai perdue ... Enfin, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop dans la lecture ! Encore merci pour cette review ! Bonne lecture.

Lorolail

**Chapitre 2 : dans les choux**

- J'ai bien cru qu'on serait en retard ! Ce qui en soit aurait fait très mauvaise figure, surtout en tant que préfet en chef ...

- On_ est_ en retard Hermione.

Hermione s'apprêta à réattaquer, je l'interrompis alors :

- Laisse tomber Hermione, personne n'a rien remarqué.

Voilà qui mit fin au début de dispute qui se préparait. Nous avions raté le discours de Dumbledore, Hermione ne s'en était sûrement pas encore aperçue sinon elle serait déjà allée à la table des professeurs pour s'excuser. Je me demandais qui serait le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... En même temps ça ne pourra pas être pire que l'an passé...

- Harry ? Allô ? Redescend parmi nous !

- Hein ? Oh pardon Herm', je suis un peu dans les vapes.

- J'avais remarqué, bien on a les emplois du temps !

- Ah oui, alors... Aaarg, horreur on a plein de cours avec les Serpentards !

- Pleins, n'exagère pas... On a les potions, défense contre les forces du mal et... ah métamorphose...

- Je crois que Harry sait lire, intervint Ron.

- C'est pas grave, bon bah trois cours c'est nettement trop.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi mon vieux, on aurait peut-être pas du choisir ces options là, mais avec un peu de chance Malefoy ne sera pas dans nos cours. Je me demande ce qu'il faut suivre comme options pour devenir Mangemort...

Hermione et moi éclatâmes de rire.

Je regardai encore une fois mon emploi du temps, plus de divination, ça c'est beau je trouve... Mes deux amis avaient pris les mêmes cours que moi, de ce fait, on devrait être ensemble. Hermione n'avait rien changé de l'année dernière, puisqu'elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire...

- Bon on y va ?

Ron et Hermione m'approuvèrent. Les estomacs bien remplis, les escaliers semblèrent encore plus durs à grimper... Je montais seul. J'avais oublié que mes deux amis étaient préfets en chef. Une fois dans le dortoir, je saluai Neville, Dean et Samus :

- Salut les gars !  
- 'Jour, dirent-ils ensemble.

Je me dirigeai vers le dortoir, puis m'allongeai sur mon lit. Et tout revint à l'assaut. La mort de Sirius, les révélations de Dumbledore... Je n'en avais pas encore parlé à Ron et Hermione... J'avais peur de leurs réactions. Est-ce que Voldemort allait réessayer de me tuer cette année ? Quand le combat final aurait-il lieu ? L'avenir me semblait morne... Je sentais que la fin approche et je n'aimais pas ça.

- Et ben vieux, c'est pas la forme ?

- Ron, il faut... il faudra, que je te parle, enfin à toi et Hermione de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important que Dumbledore m'a dit, et enfin vous verrez. Quand penses-tu que se serait possible ? Je veux dire, il faut faire bien attention qu'il n'y ait absolument personne.

- Ben... ché pas, euh au parc ?

- Arrête, il peut passer n'importe qui ! Rappelle toi l'année dernière quand on a surpris Hagrid !

- Ah oui... Bon euh voyons... Je sais ! Héhé Harry je suis un génie ! Donc que dirais-tu... de la salle sur Demande ?

- Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ! Ok bon alors on se donne rendez-vous demain à... voyons... 13h ?

- Ah l'heure du repas ? T'es dingue ?

- Ron, c'est très important ! Et en plus, ils seront tous en train de manger alors il n'y aura personne !

- D'accord. Je préviens Hermione ?

- Oui, demain. Merci Ron.


End file.
